Son of the Moon
by DemiGodSoldier
Summary: Orion Hunt has been on the run since his 14th birthday when Laistrygonian giants killed his father. But Orion is no average demigod, no, he is the sole immaculate child of artemis. Follow him as he survives on his own until making his way to camp half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&tO**

I was sitting in my favorite leather chair reading Greek mythology with my feet propped up onto my bed. I was leaning back pretty far but I knew i would never fall backward, I had always been very adept at balance.

I was reading The Odyssey which my dad had recommended to me. Don't get me wrong I'm not a book worm or geek, I enjoy physical activity especially going on runs through the forest near our house. But for some reason when I read greek myths i could almost imagine myself in the stories, and the myths almost feel real. Therefore mythology had become my hobby, although I read mostly about Greeks I also read Roman ones too.

I guess I am a little different from most kids. I have ADHD and dyslexia although my dyslexia is not a terribly bad case, just mild and is bearable. I am obsessed with hunting and camping. I love getting up late and just watching the moon.

I went out of my bedroom to the kitchen to find my father with a birthday cake and several wrapped presents.

"Happy 14th birthday, Mr. Hunt " said my Dad. Ever since last christmas when I told my Dad I was no longer a kid he has been calling me by our last name, needless to say it has become increasingly irritating. Although, I know he is just playing with me so I try not to get to worked up. Especially since today was my 14th birthday. I was born on April 5th, 1995 which happened to be a partial lunar eclipse night.

"Dad please stop calling me that" I pouted.

"Okay. Just for today because it's your birthday, Orion"

I opened my presents to find a brand new bow which was the perfect size for me along with some greek mythology books. A bunch of presents were new clothes, but hey, present are presents. Then I spy one last gift, a small box. Once i get it open I see a silver necklace with a crescent moon charm on it.

"That was your mothers" My dad says looking at me examining it. My mother is a sore topic for my father. All i have gathered from him is that they met in the woods one night both shooting an arrow at the same deer. They fell in love and had me, but then she went back into the forest never to return. My father tells me not to resent her for leaving, that she had the most important reasons for doing so one of which was to keep me safe. Yet I cannot help but feel abandoned.

That's the great thing about my father; he is forgiving, loyal, loving, and always calm and under control.  
I hooked the necklace around my neck and slipped it under my shirt.

"Dad, what was mom like?" I asked. Normally he wouldn't talk about her but since it was my birthday i was pushing my luck

He sighed "She was quite beautiful, auburn hair and silver eyes. You got your eyes from her and your black wavy hair from me. She had a presence of confidence and was quite the skilled hunter. With a soothing voice I will never forget." He stared out the window in remembrance. But then his face turned to confusion, then fear.

I followed his gaze the see three large men emerge from the woods surrounding our house,they were around three meters tall carrying clubs lumbering towards our house.

"Dad what are those things?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Laistrygonians..." he muttered

"what?"

" Cannibal giants from the north"

I was utterly confused "What are you talking about?"

He looked strait into my eyes and said with the most serious voice I've every heard him use "Son you must go into the basement there you will find The emergency supplies bag. I have planned for this but never thought it would happen so soon. Inside the bag is a letter explaining everything, get your new bow and follow the tunnel in the basement."

I was quite confused but could tell this was no joking matter by his composure. I was about to object and ask what basement he was talking about, but then he moved a table in the living room and moved the carpet underneath revealing a small hatch.

"Go my boy, I will have to hold them off so you can escape. Know that I love you" He said.

"I-I love you too" I stammered out.

I grabbed the bow from the kitchen table and proceeded into the hatch my father was holding open. I went down old wooden ladder into a damp dar underground basement. I pulled on a chain hanging down from a light bulb that illuminated the room. The hatch was then shut above me by my father.

The small room had a concrete floor and dirt walls with occasional wood support beams holding up the roof. Against one wall was a wooden workbench with a silver bag and a quiver full of arrows. I put the quiver on my back, slung the bag over my shoulder and held my new bow in my hand. In the far corner there was a tunnel which I followed. The tunnel ended after about 100 yard, I reached above me and push open a trap door.

I climbed out to find myself on the outskirts of the clearing around my house. I could see me father in front of the house with a bow. He shot one of the giants in between the eye and it burst into golden powder. I rubbed my eyes to make sure i was seeing correctly, but sure enough on the ground was a pile of gold dust. My father then hit the second giant in the shoulder, not killing him just making him angry. The third giant had managed to get in close while my father had been dealing the the other two. He swung his big club and my father was flung back into the house where he slumped to the ground.

I wanted to scream out and go help him, but just then two more of the big uglies emerged from the same direction the first three had came. I knew it would be fatal to give away my position or try to fight them. So I turned around and ran with the image of my father slumped against the wall of our house with cannibal giants approaching burned into my mind.

* * *

Normally being in a forest would be the time of my life for me. I love being in the wilderness, I feel connected to it like it is my home. Whenever my dad and I used to go hunting I would get an adrenaline rush and get so focused on the hunt like it was the most important thing in the world. While being on a hunt my senses will go crazy; I can hear, smell, and sense thing I know I should not be able to.

Right now, thought, is quite different. I run and run until I let myself collapse near a creek running through the forest. I finally let what just happen catch up to me and I began crying. I knew that if I tried to hold in all the pain and grief it would eventually come out one way or another, so i just let it out now.

Once I composed myself I took the silver bag off my shoulder. It was one of those athletic bags, and you could pull the shoulder ropes to close the opening at the top. I reached in and I could sink my arm down all the down to me armpit. That definitely defied some law of the universe because it was quite large on the inside that the outside, not to mention i could feel many things inside of it but the bag itself was not very heavy at all.

I picked the bag up by the bottom and turned it upside down causing the items to spill out. First I reached for a letter before examining the rest. After tearing it open i pulled out two sheets of paper. The first one was short and had handwriting I recognized.

_Dear Orion,_

_If you are reading this then I am assuming the worst. I'm sorry I couldn't protect us both but I am glad you are still alive if I am not. I want you to know I love you and you were the best child I could have asked for. You have grown to be loyal, humble and modest, sharing, and caring which I am very proud of. The next letter is from your mother because she will be able to explain the things you need to know easier than I can. Remember that your mother had to leave us, she did not want to. You will understand in time. Everything that she will say in the next letter is the truth do not disbelieve for a second._

_Love, your father._

I wiped tears from my eyes. The mention of my mother and explaining things i needed to know got me very curious. Thats when I realized that the writing had not triggered my dyslexia at all, not one bit. That's when I noticed the writing was in another language I somehow knew as greek. I unfolded the second letter hoping for some explanation. This one seemed a lot longer than my father's.

_Dear Orion,_

_I am your mother, Artemis._

'Artemis? She must be named after that moon goddess that I have read about in greek mythology' I thought.

_I am the goddess of the Moon, the Wilderness, the Hunt, Maidens, Animals, Childbirth, Virginity and protectress of children. All the greek gods and monsters are real. All the myths happened. We move with western civilization which is currently in America. Therefore olympus and the gods reside here in our palace above the empire state building. (A magical force called the mist stops regular mortals from seeing things they shouldn't)_

'Okay... not named AFTER the goddess, she IS the goddess' I thought after reading the last line over multiple times. I did not really believe a word I was reading but then I remembered my fathers message saying to believe what she said.

_You are the child of I (a goddess) and your father (a mortal) making you a demigod, also know as a halfblood. All halfbloods have ADHD, it is their battle reflexes. Also you have dyslexia because you brain is hardwired for greek not english. As a halfblood you send out a scent that attracts monsters to you, although this scent should not become strong until you are around 10 or above. Although being the first and only child of mine you will have a unique scent monsters have never smelled before making them curious and more likely to come after you. Demigods have special traits and abilities that are reflective of their godly parent. Being the only and first child of mine I have no idea what you are capable of. I can guess though that your are adept at using a bow, hunting knives. You should have enhanced senses allowing you to track and hunt your prey easily__. The moon should strengthen you. Who knows, maybe you can summon a bow and arrows like my hunters. Possibly summon my wolves and other animals of the forest. Also it is very likely for you to talk to animals. I am sure it will be interesting to see what you inherit from me._

'Okay sounds like I'm some type of super hero... SWEET!' I thought to myself 'but a little disturbing at the same time.'

_ The most important thing you need to know is that I love you, you are my flesh and blood. I had to leave you with your father because the gods have rules, ancient laws, preventing us from interfering with mortals or our children. Lord Zeus believes that we would neglect our domain should we spend to much time with our children, I disagree but he is the King of gods and has final say. There is a safe place for you to stay called camp halfblood. It is in Long island, New York at Farm Road, Montauk, New York 3.141. Although if you are anything like me, which I know you are from the few times I've been able to observe you, you will despise the camp. Many of the girls will try to seduce you (I do not know how old you are when you get this letter so you may or may not understand what I mean), the campers will look at you funny because you are a child of Artemis considering I am a virgin goddess. Although I still am, i just used a loophole to have a child. (Again you may or may not know what I am talking about if you are not old enough yet)._

I may have been 9 but i understood what she meant. I had to have the 'birds and bees' with father rather early because it kept being brought up in greek mythology.

_You will have to do a lot of training and activities instead of gaining real experience in the world. You will probably be most comfortable living in the wild, hunting down animals for food, and killing monsters when you have the chance._

I guess mother did know me pretty well, I would much rather to be free like a lone wolf rather than be cooped up in some camp with a bunch of ADHD half-gods.

_Practice with your bow, knives, and other skills. Become the great hero I know you are capable of being. I love you my son.  
__-Artemis_

_P.S. ( The bag contains 2 hunting knives for dual wielding made of celestial bronze (kills monsters, demigods, and hurts gods but not mortals), a small box that becomes a tent, it will automatically refill with US dollars and drachmas [the currency of the gods; throw one into a rainbow and pray to the goddess iris and then tell her who you want to speak with.], also it has a sleeping bag, a water container and a Magnesium allow fire starter. Also here is ambrosia, food of the gods. It will kill you if you eat to much so never eat more than a square.)  
Everything I told you is true, I swear it on the river styx. _

Just as I read that thunder shook the cloudless sky. I then proceeded to read over the letter what had to be twenty time. I was in shock, firstly because I was half GOD and greek myths were real, I wondered what other religions were real. Then secondly that my mother who I had recently thought had abandoned me had actually left all this behind to help me when I needed it most.

I looked through the other items from the bag and sure enough everything that my mother claimed to be in the bag was material. 'Had my father known about this all along and never told me?' I wondered. If all the was true it sure explained a few things; like how sometimes I would see monsters that no one else could. Why sometimes I thought I was going crazy when a chipmunk would talk to me. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind this was all true but I had a hard time wrapping my head around it.

Then at that moment my stomach began to rumble. I knew I had to eat so I put everything back in my bag and began a hunt. I opened my sense to the forest like I had many previous times before; hearing every sound, smelling every smell, seeing the smallest of details. I found a trail of relatively fresh deer tracks and began to track the deer down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&tO**

_Several days since running from home._

There was something wrong with the forest. Something... unnatural. I had just finished packing up my camp when I realized that everything was to quite, no birds chirping, no crickets making noises. Just silence.

I had become closer to the forest ever since I had made it my permanent place of residence. I became used to the sounds and feeling of the forest, but now everything was wrong. I concentrated, I listened intently to my surroundings. That is when i heard _it_. The sound of heavy breathing, the sound of something walking and by the sound of it the thing was on all fours. It had to be a monster.

I turned slightly facing the direction this monster was coming from. I climbed up a tree hiding in its foliage. I notched an arrow on my bow and waited for my prey to come by. That is when i saw it. A large animal, a mix between a wolf and a dog the size of a large grizzly bear. It had red eyes and it's mouth was open; showcasing large canine teeth.

I recognized it as a hellhounds from the greek myths. I knew that I had to make my shot count, I did not like my chances if it got in close. I hoped that it's heart would be near the same place as a regular dog. I brought up my bow and took aim. The hellhound stopped and sniffed the air. It was trying to pinpoint my scent but here in the forest I was in my domain with the forest helped me as if it was a living entity; hiding and masking me from those I did not want finding me.

I released my arrow and was rewarded with a sickening _thud_ as the arrow pierced it's skin. The hellhound fell to the ground and dissolved into a gold dust like the giant my dad had shot.

The high of a hunt wore off and I started to realize I just killed my first monster. I walked over to retrieve the arrow because they were a special bronze like my hunting knives and I did not know where i could get more.

* * *

_Several weeks later_

I was swimming in a river near my camp site. Over the past weeks I had come across few monsters, only ones that accidentally stumbled upon my camp or me. I was getting out of the river from my swim when I noticed _it._ The forest was quite again, I could sense a presence nearby.

I crept towards my camp finding two empousai right next to my tent. I had left all my weapons in my camp, I vowed I would never do that again. How was I supposed to kill these monsters with no weapons?

A soothing feminine voice resounded through my mind "call_ your bow"_

I wanted to scream out and ask who was there but that would give away my position to the monsters.

_"It is I my son, call your bow"_

Okay now I was really confused. A voice claiming to be my mother is telling me to 'call my bow', but my bow happens to be over with the empousai. Then I remembered the letter saying I might be able to summon a bow like my mothers hunters. I tried to imagine a bow in my hand. A small silver light appeared in my hand and then died down, but nothing appeared.

I guess I must try harder. I imagined a bow building itself in my hands, I thought of every single detail I could. In my right hand tendrils of silver light began interweaving into the shape of a bow before becoming solid. In my hands was a silver bow that was the perfect size and weight. I tested the bow string and found it had just the right draw weight too.

Now the only thing I needed was arrows. Surely if i can make a bow out of thin air I could create arrows. I imagined in my mind the silver tendrils wrapping themselves into an arrow. Sure enough in my hand a moment later was a perfect silver arrow, almost to beautiful to be used.

I drew the bow and released the first arrow hitting the first empousai right in-between the eyes. I formed another arrow and had the second empousai down before it even looked my way.

I packed up camp back into my enchanted bag and continued on through the woods.

* * *

_One month later_

I just left a hunting store in Charlotte, NC after selling my bow and arrows. I wouldn't need them anymore now that I could make them out of thin air, a concept that still freaked me out a bit. I also bought some camouflage hunting clothes, after all you can never be too prepared.

That's when I could smell it, monsters were nearby. Across the street I could see two cyclopses cornering a girl into a dark alley, she must be a demigod. I knew I had to help her, an instinct to protect. It must be because my mother is the protectress of children. I weaved across the traffic that was at a standstill. I pulled out my hunting knives and threw one into the back of the head of the first Cyclops and as the second turned around I drove my second knife into it's face. Both burst into golden dust coating the girl and I.

The girl slowly started backing away from me obviously very scared. I sheathed my knives. She had grey eyes and blond hair.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" I told her.

"N-no, g-get away" she stammered out "Y-your just gonna hurt me like those monsters, or hit my like my step dad."

"No I'm not, I'm like you" I said matter of factly.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" said asked

"Firstly what's your name?" I replied hoping to build a little trust before tell her she's a demigod.

"Natalie"

"Well it's nice to meet you Natalie, I'm Orion" I stuck out my hand for a handshake but she flinched away. Obviously she had some issues trusting men. "Natalie do you know what those monster were?"

"N-no?" She looked at me with a mix of confusion and caution.

"Those were cyclopses from the greek myths, except they're not myths they are real." I said "They track down people like you and I because we give off a certain smell"

"What do you mean by 'people like us'?" she asked cautiously.

"You and I; we are demigods. One of our parents are a god, one is mortal. I bet you have dyslexia and ADHD right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She replied viciously. Obviously that was a touchy subject for her.

"They are completely normal for us. You see our brain is hard wired for greek not english so we have trouble with english. The ADHD keeps us alive in fights by giving us better reflexes and being able to focus on multiple things at once" I said.

"You're lying! There is no such thing as gods!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? If that were true why can I do this?" I summon my bow in my hand, making sure to do it slowly and impressively. This had obviously stumped her. "Why were you out here all alone?"

"I ran away because my step-dad hurts me" she said in the smallest whisper.

"You know what I have the perfect place for you. I can get you to a group of all girls that despise evil men like that" This got her interested.

"Y-you can!? I-I mean who are they?" She was trying to control her excitement but failing miserably.

"They are called the hunters of Artemis. Great and honorable warriors that swear to stay away from mean for eternity, and in return become immortal and live forever." I tried to make them sound very appealing to her and it was working. "So what do you say Natalie, do you want me to take them to them?"

"You promise your not gonna hurt me?" She said but not as cautious as she was before.

"I swear on the styx" I said causing thunder to roll through the cloudless sky. "That's the most serious oath you can make, breaking it would kill me." Natalie seem to relax a little when I said this. "So how old are you Natalie?"

"I am 8" She said.

"I'm 14" I reply back.

"Well come on Natalie I will take you to the hunters." I said as I started walking out of the alleyway. I had seen the hunt only a few days ago in upstate New York. I kept getting this feeling that wanted me to head towards New York that led me strait to the hunt. I'm guessing the feeling has something to do with my mother being the goddess of the hunt. Luckily they did not see me, I knew how they felt about men coming near them.

I started follow that feeling again heading more towards Western New York now. Natalie was following close behind. She might not trust me completely but she was definitely more scared of the people around us.

We reached the hunt after only two days of walking. When I had a destination in mind it seemed as if the forest became a shortcut through the world. Almost like how scientist talk about black holes being short cuts through space time. I wondered how fast I could really get somewhere if I was sprinting full speed and concentrating on the destination really hard.

I started sneaking up to the hunter's camp. They were setup in a large clearing with a fire going in the middle. The girls were wearing white shirts, silver jackets, silvery camouflage pants and black combat boots. Some girls were sharpening arrows while others were cooking some venison or doing other chores.

"Those are the hunters Natalie, they will keep you safe" I told her

"You're not coming with me?" she asked a little disappointed. Natalie and I had become friends over the past two days.

"You will see me again I promise, no go on. You can tell Lady Artemis that Orion sent you" I said.

Natalie walked into the clearing causing the hunters to draw their bows at her. When they saw it was just a girl they lowered their guard. One of the hunter with went into the largest of the silver tents in the camp. Returning several seconds later with a girl around twelve years old, auburn hair and silver eyes.

She must have been my mother, she fit the description from my father and all the other girls looked at her as if she were their leader. Although the fact that she was in the form of a twelve year old was interesting. She began talking to Natalie so I focused on my hearing to see what I could pick up.

"I ran away because my daddy hits me" I could hear Natalie say

"Who sent you here?" My mother replied. The same voice that talked to me when the empousai were in my camp.

"A boy named Orion helped me get here. He said you were great and honorable fighters that would keep me safe. He also said I wouldn't have to be around boys here." Natalie said. Most of the hunters scowled when they heard a boy sent her here but got smug looks when they hear fearsome and honorable fighters.

When my mother heard the name Orion she smiled and turned to in the direction Natalie came from. She was looking close to were I was but not exactly.

A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes spoke up "My Lady should we hunt this _boy, _Orion? If he is a demigod I have never heard of him before. It could be possible that he is working for the Titan King."

"No Thalia. You would not be able to find him, even if I wanted you to." Replied Artemis which brought a smile to my face.

"Bu-but my Lady a-are you doubting our skills?" Replied the girl now identified as Thalia.

"No Thalia. You will understand in time." With that my mother grabbed Natalie by the hand and led her into her tent.

I left the camp behind deciding to head west. Maybe visit San Francisco and see the golden gate bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&tO**

_Several weeks later_

I had been traveling for a few weeks making my way across the country towards San Francisco. I had come across a few monsters but took care of them at range before they could even get a look at me.

I had hiked up and over Mount Diablo for a fun challenge and knewI was getting very close to the coast. After a few more miles I made my way to a large clearing encircled by a river that flowed into a lake. Closest from me, nearby the lake, was a city of sorts. It contained houses, forums, and a chariot racing stadium designed in greek architecture.

A road lead from the city west and also branched off south. The southern load lead what looked like temples for the gods. While the eastern road led to what appeared to be a military encampment with barracks.

I looked at the map I had picked up a few towns back and not a single part of this area was on the map. I looked closer at the city and spotted a colosseum and an aqueduct. Both I knew were Roman in design not Greek. I analyzed the other building closer and realized all the architecture was similar but definitely different from greek architecture I had seen in books and picture.

I circled around the clearing farther north were I had a vantage point on a large field. On the field were several groups soldiers advancing in formation on a fort that was erected in the middle of the field. On top of the walls of the fort were water cannons manned by more soldiers shooting at the aggressor.

The soldiers have large rectangular roman shields instead of the greek circular shield.

I noticed injured from both sides being taking to a medical tent that had been setup. Obvious there was no intent to kill so this must have been an exercise. Most were wielding a gladius but others also had spears.

If I was not sure these were demigods I became positive when I saw a boy in scale armor and a helmet with a purple cape draped down his back. He was fighting multiple enemies off the wall of the fort when he suddenly stepped back and summon a lightning bolt onto his sword before redirecting it onto the enemies in front of him.

Above the fort a could see another warrior with a purple cape flying in the air atop a Pegasus. This one was a girl, she wielded a bow picking off defenders on the fort walls.

I turned around to the large redwood trees behind me and knocked on one a few times.

"What was that for!" Shrieked an agitated wood nymph.

"Sorry just wanted to ask a few question" I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes in agitation "Just make it quick."

"Who are the people in the purple capes?"

"Those are the two leaders called praetors. The boy is Jason Grace son of Jupiter and the girl is Reyna daughter of Bellona." She explained

"What is this place." I asked cautiously

"This is Camp Jupiter, a safe place for roman demigods and legacies. Lupa must have sent you here, welcome to camp." With that the nymph melted back into her tree home.

I was really starting to freak out now. My instincts took over and I began to run as fast as I could. By the time I stopped running I was exhausted. Whenever I was in the wild I had a great sense of direction and location. It was hard to explain how it worked but somehow I just knew where I was. It was extremely disturbing that I had a GPS in my head, but at the same time very useful for times like this. Somehow I had gotten halfway across the united states to southern Kansas near Missouri.

I decided I really needed to work on my traveling abilities so I wasn't accidentally traveling hundred of miles like I just did. Maybe if I worked on them some I could do it consciously and build up a bigger stamina so I was not completely energy deprived like I am now.

Now that I was safe I tried to collect my thought. I had discovered a roman camp for roman demigods that my mother had never told me about. I guess it's possible that she just did not think it was relevant but I am leaning toward it being a secret.

Now I had a lot of question that I had a feeling none of the gods, even my mom, would want to tell me.

Were there separate roman gods from the greek ones? If so which ones are more powerful? Or are the greek and roman gods the same? Who is Lupa that the tree nymph talked about?

* * *

_A few days late__r_

The tracking sense that lead me to the hunters was going crazy. I couldn't ignore it. I was forced to just follow it and see what was going on. I arrived in northern Pennsylvania near the New York border after a couple hours of light jogging. I could her the _'twang'_ of bows being shot and the _'thud'_ of arrow hitting targets. I arrived at the edge of a clearing finding about two dozen hunters battles a small army of monsters.

The monsters had them backed up against the woods. It seemed the hunters were trying to get away but the monsters wouldn't let them pass. I saw the hunters looking behind the monsters while they fought.

I looked behind the lines of monsters to see a girl about twelve years old. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. It was Artemis, my mother. She had tattered and ripped clothes. Scrapes and cuts down her entire body. She was shackled and handcuffed with the metal my daggers were made of; celestial bronze. She was guarded by two laistrygonians giants.

I went back into the woods going completely around the battle to flank the enemy.

I was behind the guards planning my surprise attack. I summoned my bow shooting an arrow into the back of the head of the first giant forcing him to explode in a show of gold dust. Then stabbing the second in the back of both thighs causing him to fall forward onto his knees. I took out my daggers sinking one into the neck of the giant causing him to burst into dust.

I turned around to find my mother with a huge smile on her face. I took out my bow and notched an arrow at her causing her to flinch back in surprise.

"Hold out your hands." I said. She nodded in understanding.

I brought back the bow string as far as I could aiming point blank at the cuff around her right wrist. I released and arrow causing a wide crack to form. I shot the cuff on the other wrist also forming a crack.

My mother pulled her wrist apart ferociously causing them to shatter. I then proceeded to free the shackles from her ankles. I bowed when my mother was free. Unsure of how she would act, after all she is known for her actions against the male gender. Including an obsession with transforming men into Jackalopes and preforming castration.

"Lady Artemis" I said while bowing. Then very unexpectedly I felt a pair of arms reach around me and pull me tight. My mother, Lady Artemis the male hater, was hugging me. But the moment was short lived when she saw the situation with the hunters.

She summoned her own bow in a flash of light and sprinted towards the fight. I was shocked for a moment because her bow looked identical to mine. Except for the fact hers was much bigger and had a much higher draw weight.

I summoned my own bow and headed towards the hunters. My mother and I were raining arrows into the back of the monster army causing them to turn around to see who the new threat was. In their moment of confusion the hunters pushed forward with renewed vigor and ferocity. While my mother was shooting arrows faster than I thought possible I began picking off monsters closer to the hunters, watching their backs from monsters they couldn't see.

A howl was heard coming from the woods and multiple timberwolves rushed out to claw and bite the monsters. Thalia was crackling with electricity while spinning a celestial bronze spear that had lightning leaping from it to nearby enemies.

Several hunters stood behind the rest firing volleys of arrows into the small army that consisted of hellhounds, cyclopeses,

After a couple minutes all the monsters had been defeated.

Of course after helping the hunters fight and releasing their mistress they all held me at arrow point except for the ones that were treating their wounded. I thought about making the bows disappear from their hands but I decided that would only make them mad. Although I had no problem with making them mad I had a feeling my mom would be a little angry.

The girl which I had learned was Thalia when I dropped Natalie off stepped forward "Who are you" She demanded

I saw my mother glaring at me shaking her head no so I decided to play it safe "Just dropped in to help out when I saw you were in some trouble" I tried to keep my voice as sincere as possible.

She looked at me scornfully "We didn't need yo..".

She was cut off as a blonde haired girl yelled my name "Orion! You came back!"

"Uuh yeah Natalie I did" I said sheepishly as she rushed to give me a hug before retreating back with the hunters.

"Okay, _boy._ You're gonna answer some questions. Firstly how does Natalie know you. Secondly were did you get a hunters boy that looks exactly like Lady Artemis' and thirdly how did you find us out here, we're in the middle of a forest miles from civilization." Thalia was practically yelling by the time she finished.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't answer?" I asked casually back.

A evil grin formed on Thalia's face "Then we'll feed you to the wolves"

I smirked at this "Okay" I said almost cheerfully. I caught my mom smirking where she stood behind the hunters. I turned to the pack of wolves next to the girls. I tried to identify the alpha and i settled on the large black wolf that was barring its teeth. I reached out my hand "Come here fido!" I used a voice that you would use when talking to a baby.

Thalia looked at me as if I was crazy before returning to an evil smile "It's you funeral little kid." This made me really mad, I was 14 and here she was looking about the same age as me, maybe a little older, calling me little kid.

To her surprise the midnight black wolf walked right up to me and and sat down wagging its tail as I petted it and scratched it behind it's ear.

All of them stood there with there mouth gapping except for Artemis of course. One of the girls that recovered faster than the others started stutters "B-b-but.. y-you.. that, that's not possible. He hardly lets us feed him without biting off our hands."

I looked back at Thalia deciding it would be best to pretend not to know her name. "So you all know my name, what's yours?"

"That's Thalia, Thalia Grace!" Natalia said quickly before Thalia could even open her mouth.

Thalia gave her a glare. "Shut up Natalie he could be working for Kronos!"

'Kronos? The Titan king? Well that explains why the monsters were so organized, there must be a war going on' I thought to myself.

I needed to get out of this situation quickly. For some reason mom was glaring at me quite nervously and I had a feeling she did not want them to know I was her child so I thought up a lie worth of Hermes."No Thalia, before artemis was captured she was able to get word to Lord Zeus who sent me to assist. Lady Artemis can vouch for me."

"He speaks the truth Thalia. Now you and your sister need to tend the wounded then return to camp. I expect everyone to be starting the chores when I return. I believe Orion has word from lord Zeus that I need to hear." She then turned around and headed into the woods with me following her.

After we walked to a distance deemed far enough she turned and spoke "Orion.."

I cut her off by raising a hand. She was angry to say the least until I spoke up "Do you hear that too?"

She scrunched her eyebrows "Hear what?"

"It stopped when we did, it sounded like footsteps behind us." I replied

"I was not listening for eavesdroppers, I trust my hunter to follow my order" She replied confidently.

"Oh? Whoever it was might have stopped moving, but I can still smell them. Yes, the distinct smell of ozone." I elaborated.

Artemis took a deep breath through her nose and then she narrowed her eye. Now she was very mad. "Thalia! Show yourself!"

A few seconds later there was a rustle in the bushes and Thalia emerged. She was glaring daggers at me before looking at Artemis and lowering her head.

"My Lady I was just looking out for you to make sure you did not get hurt" Thalia said. This was obviously not the right thing to say.

Artemis just looked at Thalia for a moment which was probably worse than getting yelled at. "Thalia I can take perfectly good care of myself against one demigod. Get back to your hunters I will have to talk to you later." I felt kinda bad for getting her in trouble. I would apologize later, but Artemis obviously did not want Thalia to hear what we she had to say.

After she left she turned back to me. After just looking at me for a very painful couple of seconds she pulled me into the second hug of the day. Although I loved hugging my mother it was just a little bit uncomfortable considering she was in the form of a twelve year old.

"Orion I am very happy to see you... but what are you doing here?" she asked very confused.

"I thought it was you that was leading me to were you had been captured?" I asked making both of us even more confused.

Artemis raised one eyebrow "What do you mean by something was leading you?"

"Well normally I have this sense that wants to lead me strait to the hunt. Almost like I'm a homing pigeon and the hunt is my home." I explain

"Hmm I never expected this. That is a little unsettling" She said thoughtfully. "Firstly because you always know where I or my hunters are which is just upright disturbing. Secondly because people may try to use you to get to us. You must make sure not to tell anyone of this 'sense' or you could be in great danger."

"I never thought of that..." I mumbled gravely.

"But how did you know I needed you?" she asked curiously.

I thought for a moment. "I didn't. I was just returning from the west coast when I knew something was going on. Suddenly my sense was going crazy as if it were trying to drag me to you."

"Hmm yes.." She was thinking again "wait, did you say the west coast? Where in the west coast?" Her eyes were boring into me with a combination of nervousness and fearfulness. I knew at that moment I had been correct when I guessed the camp had been a secret.

I decided to add to the tension and replied casually. "San Francisco" She was staring at me again. "Yes" was all i said.

She looked confused so I continued "Yes I found the camp."

She began muttering to herself "oh no, oh no, oh no..."

"Please don't worry I-" I tired to calm her down but she wasn't listening. So I tried one thing I knew would get her attention. I grabbed her hand and whispered "Mom." She stared right up at me her worried face turning into a smile.

"You don't need to worry I only scouted the area. I realized they were roman I ran faster than I ever have before. I actually ended up halfway across the United States when I stopped running." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Good, good, I was afraid my only son had started another war. You cannot tell anyone of the romans. The last time the greeks and romans met it caused the american civil war. The gods decided it would be better to separate the two." She paused for a moment before becoming very serious. Yes it is possible that you travel in my domain is faster. Similar to how sons of Hades can shadow travel

"So is there another pantheon of roman gods? Or are you both Artemis and Diana?" I asked.

"Yes I am Diana. When western civilization moved to rome the greek gods took on the appearance and characteristics of the roman versions of the gods" She replied.

"Mom..." I said in almost a whisper.

"Yes?" She replied inquisitively.

"Natalie said Thalia's last name is Grace..." I said

"And?" Artemis said.

"Did you know she has a brother, Jason Grace, a praetor at Camp Jupiter." I explained.

Artemis paled. Obviously this was new information for her. "No I did not, but I do not know what we can do."

Neither did I. "Surely we cannot let them live their whole lives without knowing each other?"

She shook her head "I don't know, father has order us to keep Romans and greeks apart. There may be nothing I can do."

**AN: Okay I went back and changed Orion's age so this may be a little more realistic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&tO**

Artemis and I had spent another hour talking before I finally left. She told me of the titans and everything that had gone on in the past few years.

I was a little surprised to say the least when I find out that Thaila used to be a tree. I had asked mom to not punish Thalia for disregarding her orders and spying on us in hopes of getting on her good side. I really did not want to get socked every time I saw her.

I was bitter when I heard of the demigods that had betrayed the olympians for the titans. She explained some of the questions that her letter had not explained. Such as how monster reform after going to tartarus. She told him of Pery Jackson and the great prophecy. She also accidentally let it slip they had the Ophiotaurus nicknamed bessie.

Artemis did not leave me without a request though. My mother had given me the task of helping track down the _Princess Andromeda_ the ship that contained Kronos' army. She had given me a special arrow and tracking device so that if I found it I would be able to mark the ship.

I had been searching the east coast for over four weeks. I saw a news paper yesterday that said it was August sixth making today the seventh.

I was currently walking on Virginia beach when I spotted a cruise ship off the coast heading back east out to sea. I had seen many cruise ships that were not the right one so I tried not to get my hopes up. That's when I saw it. Clearly printed onto the ship side was _'Princess Andromeda'._

I started sprinting down the beach to the closets inlet only a mile away. The inlet led into two lakes. It was not hard to find a beach house with a pier jutting out into the lake with a Jet ski tied up.

Luckily for me the owner was actually on his pier. My mother had shown me a little mist manipulation before I left. I had been practicing over the past four weeks convincing waitresses it was free hot dog day and such.

I ran up to the man in swimming trucks dangling his feet over the edge of the pier. He seemed to be about thirty-ish with short blonde hair, almost a buzz cut but not quite. His brown eyes looked at me suspiciously. He either needed to put a shirt on or get some serious laser hair removal on his chest.

I stopped right in front of him and snapped my fingers "Congratulations! You just rented me that Jet Ski for a whole 0 DOLLARS for the next hour!"

His eyes glazed over before a huge smile broke out on his face. He gladly ran off the pier and through the back door of his medium sized, white, one story, wood house. A second later he came back with a key attacked to a red elastic cord that had a clip for your life vest on the end.

I grabbed them from him and hopped onto the Jet Ski and yelled over my shoulder "Thank you!"

"No, no, no. Thank YOU!" He replied back.

I couldn't help but allow myself a little maniacal laugh as I sped away. I silently promised myself I wouldn't become a kleptomaniac and abuse the knowledge my mother had given me.

After I got past the rough waters near the beach and mouth of the inlet I began flying over the water at around 65 miles per hour. I knew normally large cruise boats wouldn't go half my current speed but this was no regular boat. It was most likely being affect by magic or the powers of a titan.

Once I got close enough I slowed to were I could safely shot my bow. I stuck the tracking arrow into the side of the boat. I sped back off into the inlet dropping the Jet Ski off to the blond haired man.

Obviously the mist had worn off because when he saw me approaching he began loudly cursing and shouting at me. I jumped off the Jet Ski onto the pier before it was even fully stopped. I threw him the keys and snapped once again.

"I found this guy driving off with your jet ski. Luckily I stopped him before he was able to steal it. Unfortunately he was able to swim to shore and run for it. He had blonde hair with a streak of grey around 6'1. Gold eyes and he said his name was Luke Castellan." The man nodded and thanked me before saying he had to report this to the cops immediately.

As soon as he was out of sight I let out a chuckle. I had been using the mist and the description of Luke that mom gave me to make him an infamous criminal. He was now wanted across the country for many petty thefts and multiple accounts of larceny and a few grand larceny.

I was using the police to help search for Luke without them even knowing they were aiding me.

I sprinted off the edge of the pier and started my trek north. I had been trying to teach myself to use my hunting senses all the time so I did not have to consciously think about using my enhanced sense I inherited from my mother, the goddess of the hunt. It seemed like it hadn't paid off quite yet.

Three monsters appeared in front of me and two behind. I had been so lost in thought about Luke and the titans that I did not even notice the monsters. I cursed myself for being so careless. The roles in this hunt had been switch, I had now become the prey not the predator.

"Ahh a little demigod. Looks like our scouting party has paid off already" Hissed a dracanae.

How could I be so stupid? The titan's ship wouldn't have come close to land without a reason. I should've know it had dropped off some monsters.

I decided to initiate the fight to give myself and advantage. I summon my bow and shot two arrows killed two out of the five dracanae. I pulled out my hunting knives and parried a spear aimed for my chest. I pivoted and spun stabbed a monster to my right. I threw my second knife at the dracanae that was trying to sneak around my back.

The remaining dracaena seemed to have some spear skill but still not much. I jumped back from a wild slash aimed at my check. Then side stepped a jab aimed for my stomach. I reached out and ripped the spear from her hands. I step forward and plunged my remaining knife into her abdomen. She burst into gold dust like I had just knocked over a sand castle.

Out of the shadows stepped out a hellhound. This was trouble. It was already bounding towards me and I had no time to pull out my bow. I was stuck fighting off a fast melee style monster with a short ranged weapon. I was at quick the disadvantage.

What I would do for a sword right now...

When in range the hellhound jumped at my torso. Luckily I leapt back far enough that it only hit my legs. I was able to stab it in the skull with my hunting knife causing a loud _crack_ to be heard.

Unfortunately that's when I looked down. The hellhound's claw had ripped a huge gash down my thigh. It was a deep and long cut gushing blood. I picked up my knife that I had thrown at the dracanae then retrieved my magical silver hunters bag from where I had dropped it when I began fighting.

I pulled out one of the very few squares of ambrosia I had. I always just patched up little cuts and scratched so I would not waste the food of the gods. But this gash called for serious medical treatment.

I ate the whole thing causing the wound to close up some and bleed less. Although, the largest section of the cut was still quite large and bleeding enough so that I would pass out if I did not stop the blood loss soon.

I took of my shirt and tied it around my thigh tightly to put pressure on the wound. I put on my jacket and headed off to camp half blood were I was to report my information on the Titan King's ship.

Normally the trip from Virginia to New York would take less than a day. Trips through wilderness and forests seemed to be shorter than ever. But right now I was barley walking, just hobbling north towards long island.

* * *

It had taken two days an a half days to reach long island, right now the sun was just beginning to rise on the 10th of august. Over twice as long as it would have taken if I were healthy.

I had not taken my second dose of ambrosia until twenty four hours after getting attacked. I had already felt feverish when I had eaten the first piece and was scared I might get killed if I ate more too soon.

The second piece took care of the infection that had started setting in, mostly. But the wound was still not completely closed and once and a while it would begin to bleed again when I ripped the scabs and new skin from all my walking.

I was beginning to feel myself slip away. I had lost a lot of blood and the infection was starting to come back. I began to nibble on ambrosia whenever I could feel myself slip away into unconsciousness. I assumed the risk of ambrosia overdose was necessary if I wanted to stay alive.

I finally reached a hill with a large pine tree that was being encircled by a large dragon. Peleus and Thalia's pine, my mom had told me.

Thankfully, I realized I couldn't bring my bag into camp. I had noticed a few hunters carrying ones similar to mine when I freed my mother. People would become suspicious if they saw me with one.

I reach inside it and took out the tracking device. I checked that my hunting knives were still in their sheaths and then threw my bag high into the branches of a tree next to me. I then began stumbling towards the hill with the dragon and pine tree.

As I reached the top I looked down into a valley just as my mother had described. Directly in front of me was a large sky blue building my mom had said was 'The Big House', further behind it was a group of cabins. Off to the left past a small creek behind The Big House was a large strawberry field. Behind the strawberry field was an arena, an armory, and a stable.

There was a lake with canoes attached to the creek I had seen earlier and in between it and The Big House were volleyball courts and an area mother said was for arts and crafts.

There was a climbing wall... with lava in the far back right. An amphitheater was just in front of it, and in the far background to the left of the climbing wall I could make out an area with a bunch of tables that must have been the mess hall.

I probably would have stood there for a moment admiring the view if I wasn't on the verge of collapse with a wound down my thigh.

Nobody seemed to be up yet. Although I could make out a light coming from the Big House. The walk down the hill seemed like it was twenty miles every step I took with my leg was like getting pricked by fifty needles at the same time.

I made it to the front door which happened to be unlocked. I opened the door to find a room with a ping-pong table surrounded by chairs. On the table were several decks of cards.

I turned around and grabbed the door I had opened and slammed it closed. The noise was so quite loud and I was hoping it would attract the attention of anyone in the house.

I heard a door open down a hall and a half man half horse walked out. He had a bow in his hand with an arrow notched. But then he immediately dropped it when he saw blood soaked t-shirt wrapped around my left thigh, and the dried blood running down my leg.

I fell to my knees to weak to continue standing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tracking device. Luckily it was encased in celestial bronze so that it would not give out my location like a cell phone. Demigods and technology just don't mix.

I held out the tracker toward the centaur "This leads to Luke's ship"

With I allowed my eyes to close and my body to go unconscious and I fell forward flat onto my face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Edited last chapter because I forgot Mr. D was not at camp at this time. He was battling typhoon.

I woke up in a small twin sized bed with white sheets. I could sit up without feeling any dizziness. I swing my feet over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. As soon as I put pressure on my left leg I fell forcing me to grab the bed for support.

My head was throbbing and when I reached for my forehead I could feel a huge swollen spot above my eyebrow. I managed getting to the door by keeping all my weight on my right leg.

I reached for the door handle and of course it was locked from the outside. My daggers were no where to be seen. I was getting the feeling that I was not being trusted here.

I knocked on the door a few times before returning to my bed. If I really wanted I could use my bow and kill the first person to come through the door and then escape. But I felt that doing that would not help my situation.

There was a window on one wall but as I looked out it I could tell that I was on the second floor and I was in no shape to drop two stories so that escape route was void.

It was then that I realized the clothes I was wearing were not my own. The thought of someone else dressing me gave me a shiver down my back. I took off the jeans I was wearing to observe the cut on my leg. It had been stitched up and was now no more than a long red scar running down my left thigh.

The door knob turned and the door slowly opened as if the person doing it was apprehensive. Out stepped a girl with golden blonde curly hair. She had intense grey eyes that seemed to be thinking a million things at once. She was tall, fit, and athletic. She wore a orange shirt that said camp half blood and blue jeans.

She just stared at me for a second with a look of distaste. "Why are you here?"

I raised one eyebrow "I woke up in here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you at this camp? Are you working for the titans?"

This made me mad. After all I did to get here she thinks I am a traitor. "Isn't it obvious, I came here to give you the tracker so you could bomb the ship."

She seemingly ignored my statement and headed back out the door "Come on Chiron wants to see you"

I limped after him "Whats your name?"

She looked back at me over her shoulder "Not important"

"I'm Orion." I offered hoping to lighten some tension.

I followed the girl out of the room and down some steps. She then led me to the porch where the centaur, who must have been Chiron, was standing. He had a shirt and coat on like some college professor.

He looked at the girl "Thank you Annabeth."

So that was her name.

Chiron just stared at me. His eyes looked thousands of years old as if they have seen everything this world has to offer.

I grabbed a chair around the table and decided to speak first. "Why did you lock me in the room, and where are my knives?"

"Well young man-" Chiron started

I cut him off "Orion"

"Well, Orion. You see I have question to where you loyalties lie." He stated bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow at this "And this would be because...?"

He sighed "Well for one you are to the age were monsters should be sensing you, not to mention you obviously are away of your parentage, otherwise you would have been confused when you saw my horses behind, which only makes your scent stronger. You could not have survived on your own without assistance from another."

I had thought of this prior myself. I came to the conclusion that since our house was surrounded by a forest my mother had been able to keep us safe. Not to mention while in the forest monsters seem to have difficulty finding my sent.

I knew what he was implying but decided to play dumb "And you believe this 'another' is whom?"

"Well the Titan King or one of his allies of course. Any one in allegiance with the gods would have sent you here since it is the only safe place for demigods." If this was the same Chiron from the myths surely he was old enough to know of the roman camp. I guess the gods got him in on the whole coverup too but I decided not to say anything it would only make me look more suspicious.

"And what of the tracker. Why would I give you that if I was in allegiance with the Lord of Time?" I irritably.

"One of the heroes sent to destroy the ship was killed and the other claims that they knew the attack was coming. Leading us to believe there is either a spy in camp or that the Titan king wanted us to know where his ship was." Chiron said the last part very accusingly.

"What would you have me do? Swear on the river styx I am not working for the Titans?" I asked indignantly.

"No, no. Unfortunately the titans have ways of manipulating demigods and such. It is quite possible that you actually do believe you were attempting to aid us when you were indeed not."

"I am not a spy for the Titans!" I was fuming at his accusations.

Again Chiron sighed "Maybe that is what you think now. Gods and Titans can easily manipulate memories. Maybe you think you are supporting us now, only to turn your back on us later when a Titan corrects your memories."

I gaped at him for a second "You are accusing me of being a sleeper agent!? What, were you watching a 1960s spy movie last night when that idea came to you?!"

Chiron talked this time " Mr... um?"

"Hunt" I interjected

"Mr. Hunt. This is not a joking matter. I am being quite serious." Chiron stated with a monotone voice. "If Perseus' instincts are correct we may be needed to defend olympus and a spy within our midst could tip the scales in favor of the titans."

I thought for a second "What if, Chiron, I could prove to you my loyalties are for olympus."

"And how would you go about doing that" He asked curiously.

"Would a olympian vouching for me do the trick?" I said

"The Olympians are currently fighting off Typhoon on his way towards New York. I do not believe one would be available to vouch for you." Chiron replied

"Do not worry I will be able to get it. All I need is a rainbow and drachma." I stated but I was not done asking questions yet. "Why lock my door just to bring me out now without even cuffing my wrists or having a guard with me?"

"Although your leg should be fine after another dose of ambrosia you are in no condition to do much running at the moment. Not to mention our trackers could no doubt follow you easily." Chiron said this as if it were obvious

"You'd be surprised..." I mumbled "Why do you assume demigods cannot survive outside camp?"

"It is simply the way it is." Chiron looked saddened by this fact. "Follow me. I will provide you with a rainbow and drachma."

I noticed Annabeth was still here leaning against the porch bannister. "Okay but I believe this olympian would like to keep anonymous so I request Annabeth stay here." I smirked knowing this would make her mad.

Chiron started walking for the front door. "That is fine."

He led me inside to a snack table. He picked up a glass of water and poured it onto a plate that looked like it was used to melt nacho cheese. The water boiled producing a fine steam.

Chiron reached into his coat pocket and produced a golden drachma which he handed to me.

"Oh iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Lady Artemis." I recited.

Chiron looked nervous "Orion I would not recommend you talk with _that_ goddess if you wish to stay human."

"It will be fine" I promised.

The mist changed to show a silver chariot flying through the air being pulled by four golden reindeer It was circling a large black storm. Occasionally you would see a hand shoot out and reach for on of the chariots circling it.

Inside the chariot lady artemis was shooting arrows at impossible speeds into the storm. She turned to look at the iris message.

"WHO DARES..." Chiron flinched at these words. "Oh Orion. What is so important, as you can tell I am quite busy right now."

Artemis' warm persona towards me obviously confused Chiron a great deal.

"Lady Artemis" I bowed "Chiron here believes I am a spy working for the titans. I request you vouch for me"

Artemis grabbed the reins of the chariot and forced the deer to climb rapidly to barley escape a bunch from Typhoon. After shooting a few more arrows she turned back to us.

"Yes Chiron Orion is quite loyal to Olympus; he is no spy. He is not required to answer any question and is free to leave camp if he pleases." She fired a few arrows without even looking at Typhoon. "Now I must return my focus to the fight." With that she returned to battling Typhoon without even bothering to break the connection.

Chiron was stunned for a moment but got over it quickly "Yes Lady Artemis, good luck."

I swept my hand threw the mist breaking the connection.

"I can understand why you said she would wish to remain anonymous. The man-hating goddess supporting a male, she would never hear the end of it. Apollo would bug her about it for at least a century." Chiron mused. "Now how you became well aquatinted with Lady Artemis is the real question."

"I do believe Lady Artemis said I was not required to answer any question" I replied

Chiron sighed "I thought that would be your response."

We walked back to the porch where Annabeth had been waiting for us. She looked at me with the same distaste as earlier.

"So what are we going to do with this traitor?" She practically spat.

Chiron stepped forward "Annabeth, dear..."

She paled "Don't tell me an olympian actually vouched for him."

"Actually one did. Now please apologize to our guest."

Annabeth's checked flushed red form embarrassment "I-Im ss-sorry." She forced the words out as if they were painful. "Who vouched for him?" She continued.

"That's need to know information. And you do not need to know" I said with the same ferocity she had earlier.

Chiron decided to stop us before anything ugly happened. "Annabeth please go and stop the rumors circulating about him being a spy."

Annabeth turned and stormed off with heavy steps towards the cabin area. Her posture giving off an aura of anger.

Chiron turned to me "She is a daughter of athena, it is hard for her to apologize or admit wrong doing for it hurt her pride." Well that explained why she was so curios. "The camp is preparing to move on Olympus and setup defensive fortifications. Will you be attending?"

I though for a moment "Yes, but could you provide armor and perhaps a bow and quiver?"

"Of course. There is an armory over there." Chiron pointed to a building and then trotted off.

Inside the armory were many campers getting armor and weapons. Some looked at me curiously but did not say anything.

I made my way over to the armory and selected a set of light armor my size. The light armor would allow me to move quicker and easier which is vital for my dual knife fighting style. Also I planned on staying back farther as an archer and not getting into the fray too much.

I walked around a little before finding the archery range. There were several bows but most were poorly made or in bad shape. I found one that was not too terrible, I could use a larger draw weight but it would work for now. I couldn't use my bow because it would raise to many questions.

I grabbed a quiver that was already full of arrows. I noticed many campers heading towards the top of the hill so I followed. At the top of the hill the campers were all congregating. Chiron walked up to me with my knives and sheaths in hand. I thanked him and put them on.

Chiron the turned back to the crowed and cleared his throat loudly. "Campers you will take the vans to New York where you will prepare for an invasion by the titans. I have important matters to deal with so you will be following the counselors in my absence."

Chiron galloped off toward the field and seemed to enter hyper speed like in the sci-fi movies.

I looked around and noticed we had about 40 campers in total. For some reason all the big war type campers, whom I assumed were children of ares, were absent.

The campers were in all assortments of roman armor. Light or heavy. Some with shields, others with swords or knives like me. Most were talking to their friends but you could hear the nervousness and apprehension in their voices.

Annabeth lead us from half blood hill towards a road. I fell back to the back of the group and climbed a tree and recovered my bag when no one was looking. I found a square of ambrosia in it which fully healed my leg so I no longer had to hobble around on mostly my right leg anymore.

We stopped at the road and three vans drove up. They were white and read read Delphi Strawberry Service on the side. The camp must get an income from somewhere I mused.

I got into the last van receiving some stares at my bag I was now carrying. There were about 13 demigods in this van. We all had to stand up because there were no seats. Although I didn't think we could all fit into the back of the van had we all been sitting down.

The drive to New York, more specifically manhattan, was very uncomfortable for me. I knew almost no one and occasionally heard whispers coming from the campers. _That'd the kids that showed up in the morning almost dead. I thought he was a traitor? No, apparently an olympian bailed him out. __I'm still gonna watch him just incase. _

Of course they did not know I had above average hearing and heard everything they said.

The vans stopped in front of the empire state building. I looked up and could barely see the outline of a mountain covered in white fluffy clouds.

We met up with another demigod with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

He conversed with Annabeth for a second before heading inside the Empire state building.

"600th floor please" He asked the man at the front desk.

The man did not even look up "No suck thing kiddo."

The sea green eyed boy smirked "You know how many monsters 40 demigod attract?"

This obviously got the attention of the man. He pulled out a drawer and rummaged around before producing a key card.

"We're probably gonna need two" The boy said.

"Yes, yes of course." The guard grumbled.

The demigods split up into two group. I rode up with the second. When we finally got up to olympus we headed for the throne room. As we entered we caught sight of a middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair. He had blue eyes and was wearing the classic greek toga. In his hand was a staff with snakes swirling around it and wings on the top. What was it called? Oh yea a caduceus.

He left in a flash of light as we were approaching. I had a feeling that I had just seen the god Hermes.

Two identical people with brown hair and blue eyes ran in. "You have to see this" One of them said "_Now."_

All the campers made it to a small park near the edge of Olympus. It was lined with guard rails to stop people from falling over. I guess they didn't stop Hera from throwing Hephaestus over. The railing was lined by the tourist binoculars, the kind that required quarters every so often. Although these seemed to require drachmas.

I pulled a drachma out of my bag and placed it into one of the binoculars to see what the big deal was.

I looked around and couldn't really see anything happening. It took a moment for that to sink in. In New York, the largest city in America, NOTHING was happening.

"I don't... hear anything." I heard Annabeth call out

And that was the problem. I should be able to hear the sounds of million of people moving about the city. Cars driving down the road, honking every so often. Even up here on olympus the sound should be quite audible. But there was nothing.

I looked closer at the streets. All the cars were stopped. No people moved. On the side walks the people had just curled up on the ground.

"Are they dead?" I heard a girl ask in astonishment.

"Not dead," I heard that sea green eyed, black haired boy say "Morpheus has put the entire island of manhattan to sleep. the invasion has started."


End file.
